


Wild, What Are You Wearing?

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [23]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Costumes, Halloween Costumes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, Tingle - Freeform, Twilight was done fed up five years ago, Warriors is done fed up, i will make it one, is still not a tag, traditions that disappear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Nineteen: Costumes“Are you dressed as Tingle?” Four demanded as he passed Wild the mushrooms he asked for.“Ah, I see you’re a man of culture.”





	Wild, What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> (Guess who realised they misspelled 'carrumpkin'? Me! It's fixed now.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wild.”

“Yeah?”

“What, in the name of _Hylia, _are you wearing?”

“My clothing…?”

“Those are _not _your clothing.”

“They’re clothing—and they belong to me?”

“Give it a break, Warriors. I’ve stopped trying.”

Warriors turned to where Twilight sat by the fire. “What is he _wearing_?”

“Remember how he fought that Lynel?” Twilight sighed. “Well, he finally learnt that fighting giant monsters with axes can damage your clothing.”

Wild nodded. “And, I chose to wear these clothing instead.”

“Is that even _allowed?”_

Wild shrugged.

“Are you dressed as _Tingle?” _Four demanded as he passed Wild the mushrooms he asked for.

“Ah, I see you’re a man of culture.”

“Not really.”

Sky looked up from his wood carving. “Who’s Tingle?”

Time, Four, Legend, and Wind all sighed.

“He thinks he’s a fairy,” Time explained.

Four nodded. “He stole my Force Gems and stopped me from destroying the Dark Mirror.”

“Sounds… pleasurable.”

“You could wear that for Hallows Eve.” Four offhandedly mentioned. “Dress up as Tingle.”

“What’s Hallows Eve?” Wild asked. “You mentioned it earlier…”

“You know, Hallows Eve?” Four explained.

The group, minus Sky and Time, blinked at him.

“Yeah, that’s not a thing.” Legend mentioned.

“It is,” Four assured.

Sky nodded. “Yeah. We do it on Skyloft.”

“It’s mentioned in my time,” Time added. “Malon and I still participate in pumpkin carving.”

Four nodded. “_Exactly. _Though, we carve carrumpkins.”

“Literally no one else knows what that is.” Legend mentioned.

“You know, carrot-pumpkins? Carrumpkins?” When Four got a bunch of blank stares, he cleared his throat. “Well, a tradition for Hallows Eve is to dress up in costumes. Mostly to scare away monsters. Now, it’s mostly just for fun.”

“_That’s_ why you dyed your hair!” Wild smiled. “It makes sense now.”

“Not my idea—it was Red’s.”

“…But you _are _Red.”

“_Anyway,” _Four continued, “I was just suggesting that you can dress up as Tingle for Hallows Eve.”

Warriors crossed his arms. “And, what do you get from dressing up?”

“Sometimes, you can get items,” Four answered.

Sky blinked. “You _got _things from dressing up?”

“You don’t?”

“No! Hallows Eve was to teach the kids about how you can survive passively by blending in.”

Time added, “It’s more of a fun tradition now.”

Wind jumped up. “I want to try Hallows Eve! When is it?”

“About a week and a half away. On the 31st.”

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. “Does this mean Wild will wear a normal outfit?”

Wild, who was thinking, spoke, “Well… if we have to dress up, I have the _perfect _outfit.”

“Am I the only one worried?”

Twilight shook his head. “I’m always worried.”

“I don’t think that’s healthy.”

“No, it probably isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Try and guess what costume Wild has in mind... :)


End file.
